


Victor

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, F/M, Microfic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They set the bed alight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor

He sparks the conflict, he brings the battle about. That’s their way, will always be their way, for all of eternity. 

The spark. The conflict. The violence.

It is this way when they go to bed – his hands biting like mouths into her side. He bruises her areola until they sting and he wears the lashmark of her nails upon his face. They burn beds to the floor and shatter walls beneath their bombast, but in the end they rise like phoenixes to battle and bite anew.

“Fight me,” he demands, pinioning her wrists.

She smiles and spits a mouthful of his come right into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are of the public domain.


End file.
